Take me to church
by Ambar V
Summary: "El amor es malvado para las personas como nosotras solo juega con nuestra realidad nos prohíbe ser" es una historia inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre am mejor los invito a leer porque no se me ocurre que poner aqui


Advertencia la historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido abstente a leerlo, sin más que decir espero sea de su agrado.

 **Take me to church**

No sé qué hice bien para merecer semejante paisaje en undomingo bastante sombrío y que conforme pasan las horas se hace más obscuro, sin embargo hay una la luz al final de mi cama un sol que puede despejar todas las tinieblas alrededor de nosotras, ese que en estos momentos está frente al espejo enfundada en su inseparable playera de tirantes roja tan intensa como la pasión que nos consume, la tela se ciñe a su esbelto cuerpo delineando cada curva que he recorrido cada noche hasta la locura pero lo que más resalta son dos pequeños montes sobre la tela, esos pezones erectos por el frio y esa casi inexistente tela entre sus piernas, esa tanga de encaje negro que tanto me gusta porque resalta el color blanco como el marfil de sus firmes glúteos que desembocan en unas piernas largas y fuertes que mantienen el garre firme sobre mi cintura, por donde la veas derrocha sensualidad que inunda mis sentidos haciendo imposible apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, mi dogma ese que no consigo justificar pero nadie puede hacerme dudar que es lo correcto. Que para mi mayor deleite se encuentra tarareando una canción alegremente, bailando moviendo la cadera de un lado a otro con un ritmo cadencioso hasta el punto de ser hipnótico imposible de apartar la mirada, posa sus manos en la nuca y las alza lentamente haciendo que su cabello se escape lentamente entre sus dedos cayendo como una espesa y negruzca cascada demostrando su feminidad para terminar esa esencia mágica con una pequeña sonrisa que forman esos carnosos labios.

Una diosa esculpida en marfil dotada de simpatía, carismática por naturaleza que en los momentos más inoportuno una de sus más insignificantes sonrisas te contagian de felicidad a pesar de haber sido rechazada por el mundo donde le toco vivir únicamente por estar enferma no deja de sonreír, en extremo criticada por los que no comprenden su descendencia divina y sin embargo aquí estoy yo siguiéndola como un perro hasta su altar para rendirle culto en nuestra cama.

-Pensé que aun dormías.

Me dices al verte descubierta y volteas a verme seria posando tu mirada penetrante sobre mí, no te respondo pero te regalo una sonrisa y empiezas a caminar hacia la cama marcando cada paso que das contoneando la cadera en un vaivén sensual y tus manos lentamente vuelan hasta donde comienza tu playera la cual vas levantándola hasta quitártela por completo al llegar conmigo dejándome a la vista tus pechos casi a la altura de mi rostro. Te montas sobre mi pasando tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello manteniendo una distancia considerable entre ambas y con un semblante reservado acerca de lo que piensas, disminuyes la distancia entre nuestros rostros hasta casi besarnos sin perder el contacto visual pero a escasos milímetros de tocar mis labios te hechas para atrás riendo con picardía al dejarme esperando.

-¿Quieres?

Me acerco rápido a tu rostro tratando de besarte respondiendo a tu pregunta pero volteas el rostro para impedir el contacto nuevamente iniciando tu juego preferido haciéndome desearte pero siendo inalcanzable, las reglas no las pongo yo.

-Te has portado mal Korra.

Juegas conmigo, tentándome una y otra vez acercando tus labios a los míos nuevamente y aunque no se han posado en mi siento tu sonrisa por lo que permanezco estática esperando a ver que harás conmigo pero no sucede nada o eso creo erróneamente puesto que presionas mi cadera con la tuya robándome un sonoro gemido, con un roce basta para llevarme al cielo. Tus ojos son dos lagunas verdes sombrías por la lujuria que tienen identificado cual será su siguiente objetivo a atacar, posando ligeramente tus labios sobre mi cuello haciendo un efímero contacto con mi piel, tus labio y tu lengua me recorren de manera ágil por el camino que tienes memorizado hasta que topas con el cuello de la playera quitándomela de inmediato y empiezo a sentir el roce de tu piel sobre la mía y no puedo contenerme ni un segundo más, te abrazo pegándote a mi levantándome de la cama cargándote, este movimiento genera que tus pechos presionen los míos y tus pezones me rocen generando una descarga eléctrica que recorre mi espina dorsal, me rodeas rápidamente con las piernas alrededor de la cintura para no caer, intento besarte y en esta ocasión no te apartas permitiendo el contacto sin profundizarlo, camino hasta que tu espalda golpea con la pared abres la boca lo cual aprovecho para meter mi lengua ahogando tu gruñido de dolor en mi garganta, probando cada rincón de tu boca deleitándome con tu particular sabor terminando el contacto con una mordida a esos carnosos y jugosos labios.

Nuestras respiraciones se encuentran aceleradas después del intenso beso, hacemos contacto visual y ambas sabemos que apenas vamos empezando con el ritual que nuestros cuerpos exigen insaciables para alcanzar la inmortalidad que nos prometemos con cada caricia, frotas tu húmedo sexo con mi abdomen con un ritmo lento de igual forma acaricias mi espalda mientras yo empiezo un camino de besos dejando pequeñas marcas que van desde tu cuello hasta donde inician tus senos, me desvió ligeramente hacia la derecha y respiro sobre tu pezón antes de pasar la lengua formando un circulo humedeciéndolo ligeramente, gimes con fuerza en señal de aprobación así que empiezo a lamer sobre tu pequeño monte como si de un helado se tratara por ultimo me meto por completo tu pezón a la boca empezando a succionarlo lentamente e ir aumentando la velocidad intercalándolo con lamidas que hacen que tu espalda se arquee y te presiones más contra mi cuerpo enterrándome las uñas en la espalda, cuando decido que he terminado con mi tarea paso al seno izquierdo para darle el mismo trato.

Me tomas del cabello jalándome para besarme desenfrenadamente introduciendo tu lengua saboreando en el camino mis labios y en medio del contacto te doy una nalgada dejándote marcada la palma de mi mano, te dejo sutilmente en el suelo y termino el beso para seguir mi camino hacia el sur de tu cuerpo, hincándome para quedar en mejor posición.

Lentamente bajo la última prenda que me separa de aquel fresco veneno que destila tu cuerpo, ese al que me hice adicta y que quiero probar por la eternidad, porque al ver tu cuerpo completamente desnudo no puedo evitar idolatrarlo porque me embriaga los sentidos, rendirle culto a la diosa frente a mí a esta profeta del amor a la que me condene al sutil pecado del acto más inocente de nuestra naturaleza tan dulce y amargo que no necesitamos que otros nos entiendan mientras sea la forma de honrar nuestra pasión, deseo y amor.

Delineo con los dedos el contorno de tus piernas, en un toque sutil disfrutando de la desesperación en tus ojos por el tiempo que me tomo antes de llegar a tus muslos a los cuales empiezo a es besar poniendo mis labios por toda su extensión sin acercarme a tu sexo, hasta que lamo tus bellos púbicos jalándolos ligeramente provocando un fuerte gemido.

-Hazlo ya.

Te quejas por la tortura a la que te estoy sometiendo removiéndote en el lugar incomoda y me doy cuenta de que tu esencia escurre entre los muslos, paso mi lengua por el camino que ha dejado separando tus piernas y gimes de la impresión, paso una de tus piernas sobre mi hombro para tener mejor acceso y en respuesta pones tu mano en mi cabeza en un intento porque apresure el contacto empujándome a tu sexo con suavidad, no me resisto y me dejo guiar hasta el monumento a su feminidad. Paso la lengua por toda la extensión de su sexo hasta el clítoris el cual al rozarlo gritas de placer por lo hinchado y sensible que esta, lo succiono con violencia en reiteradas ocasiones sintiendo la presión que ejerces sobre mí para profundizar el contacto, así que empiezo a lamer en círculos y presiono tu clítoris antes de volverlo a succionar para repetir las caricias otra vez causando que me rasguñes los hombros como efecto del placer que te género. Me detengo intempestivamente, recibiendo de tu parte un gruñido quejándote por dejarte a medias pero aun no termino contigo, al contrario apenas estoy probando tu dulce esencia exploro con mi lengua la extensión de tu sexo pasándola por tus labios abriéndome camino hasta tu entrada la cual penetro con la lengua y gritas mi nombre con éxtasis, moviendo la cadera intensificando la sensación, alejo mi rostro de tu sexo y subo a besarte dándote a probar de tu esencia durante el acto introduzco dos dedos con fuerza haciendo que muerdas mi labio para reprimir un gemido. Acaricias mi espalda apretándome los glúteos besándome el cuello mientras empiezo a penetrarte, en un principio lo hago de forma lenta y poco profunda, hasta que decido embestirte con fuerza llenando tu interior con mis dedos lo que hace que muerdas mi hombro dando pie a que aumente la intensidad e introduzca un tercer dedo llevándote hasta el cielo, los dulces gemidos aumentan de volumen en cuanto tu cadera empieza a moverse en círculos aumentando el contacto con mis dedos y tu sexo empieza a escurrir llenándome la mano de tu esencia y saco casi por completo los dedos para volver a penetrarte fuerte, empezando a moverlos en círculos haciendo que tu respiración se acelere y tu interior aumente la presión así que decido volver a penetrarte con rapidez arqueas la espalda y hechas para atrás la cabeza.

-¡Korra!

Gritas mi nombre en el momento en que te saco los dedos de golpe haciendo que llegues al orgasmo en sonoros gemidos arañando mi espalda, tu cuerpo se estremece perdiendo la fuerza en tus piernas las que apenas te sostienen y te tomo por la cintura en lo que recuperas el aliento, pero la diosa no está satisfecha ahora demanda un sacrificio, ya que se ha recuperado pone su mano sobre mi hombro ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre el para empujarme hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, me empieza a besa con sutileza hasta recostarme por completo dirige sus hábiles manos hasta mi bóxer el cual quita con violencia acariciando mis entrepiernas al subirse a la cama gateando derrochando erotismo mordiendo mi labio inferior al aprisionar mi cuerpo con el suyo para imposibilitarme la huida como si quisiera intentarlo, tiene hambre y se nota en sus ojos como la consume la pasión y yo soy tu plato principal por lo que reclama mi cuerpo como suyo un pequeño pago con tal de retenerla a mi lado sin duda alguna me entregaría a ella cuantas veces lo deseara. Se levanta para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi jalándome el labio hasta que escapa de sus dientes y sus orbes esmeraldas recorren por completo mi cuerpo que tiene a su merced, posa su dedo pulgar en mis labios delineándolos con una dolorosa lentitud bajando por mi mentón hasta la separación que forman mis pechos en donde te detienes y sonríes con malicia posando ambas manos sobre mis senos, los tomas dándoles un liguero apretón antes de soltarlos sin perder el contacto y al mismo tiempo tomas mis erectos pezones entre tus dedos regalándome un pequeño pellizco comprobando que tan duros están haciendo que gima fuertemente entre el dolor y el placer que me causan tus acciones despertando aún más el deseo por pertenecerte.

Posas tus manos sobre mis muslos los cuales arañas ligeramente haciendo que mis terminaciones nerviosas despierten de su letargo y reprimo un gemido, siento como mi sexo empieza a palpitar deseoso de tu contacto hasta el punto de que me duele pero desvías mi atención cuando besas la zona lastimada separando mis piernas con gentileza dejándome completamente expuesta a ti algo que no desaprovechas ya que acercas tu rostro hasta mi sexo y de inmediato tu lengua recorre mis labios exteriores dando ligeros masajes antes de abrirte paso al interior donde das pequeñas lamidas hasta llegar a mi clítoris, lugar donde te detienes otorgándome un respiro entre tanta fogosidad lo único que puede escucharse es mi agitada respiración que es remplazado por un sonoro gemido cuando tus labios succionan con fuerza mi clítoris juegas con la sutileza y la violencia de la misma forma en que nuestro amor se desarrolla, con la misma intensidad viajando entre lo bueno y lo malo despertando en mi sensaciones que me llevan al más puro placer. Chupas lentamente mi clítoris, lo presionas con tu lengua juguetona y vuelves a chupar con ímpetu en varias ocasiones para volver a lamer ese punto tan delicado, muevo la cadera para intensificar el contacto pero posas tus manos en mi para detenerme y sigues repitiendo la secuencia entre caricias suaves y fuertes que solo hacen que mis gemidos aumenten, enredo mis dedos en tu cabello y lo jalo conforme se van acentuando las sensaciones, me concentro en los movimientos de tu lengua que en el instante en que me penetras grito por la sorpresa y el dolor. Tus dedos agiles se mueven en mi interior llevándome al éxtasis, un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo el cual está perdido en las sensaciones que causan tanto tus dedos como tu lenguas pues no has dejado de succionar mi clítoris empiezas las embestidas llevándome hasta el cielo para las lamidas y presiono tu cara contra mi sexo impidiendo que te separes e inicias nuevamente con las caricias hasta morder ligeramente mi clítoris mientras me penetras con mayor fuerza y velocidad lastimándome ligeramente de esta forma los gemidos han pasado a ser gritos que van del dolor al placer hasta el punto en que ya no distingo uno del otro. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que alcance el orgasmo me sacas los dedos y vuelvo a gemir, te levantas y haces contacto visual conmigo sonríes relamiéndote los labios, acercas tus dedos a tu boca lamiéndolos eróticamente disfrutando de mi sabor haciendo que vuelva a despertar en mi la lujuria.

Te acuestas sobre mi acomodándote entre mis piernas de tal forma que nuestros sexos se toquen, están húmedos las esencias de ambas se combinan en una sola y me regalas el primer beso tranquilo que ha comparación de los anteriores este tiene algo más, una emoción nueva que hasta hace unos segundos quedaba nublada entre la pasión.

-Te amo Korra.

Dices sobre mis labios y como respuesta solo puedo volver a besarte iniciando el movimiento lento y suave de nuestras caderas para que nuestros sexos se encuentren, tus senos se frotan contra los míos y el contacto de tu piel con la mía la incendia porque al entregarnos al pecado de amarnos somos fuego que nos purifica porque ambas estamos enfermas pero nos encanta, el amor es malvado para las personas como nosotras solo juega con nuestra realidad nos prohíbe ser pero somos cuando nos pertenecemos en el más mundano acto, nos volvemos inmortales cuando solo somos piel y por un instante volvemos a ser simples humanos. Aumentas el ritmo de las embestidas llenando la habitación de gemidos, me aferro a tu cintura empujándola contra mí generando más presión y mayor contacto te abandonas a las sensaciones apoyas tu cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro mordiendo ligeramente la zona ahogando los gemidos, siento mi cuerpo estremecerse y la presión de tus labios contra mi piel al llegar al clímax con una explosión de sentimiento que se reducen a solo dos palabras.

-Te amo

Digo con el último suspiro de mi alma y como fondo se escuchan las campanas sonar un testigo lejano de lo que en este lugar sucedió.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Espero que no haya ofendido a nadie con la historia, solo fue quitarme el capricho de hacer una basada en esta canción que me encanto desde la primera vez que escuche además de que bueno pues este fue mi primer intento de lemon y creo no salió tan mal o ustedes que opinan, espero leer sus comentarios nos vemos.


End file.
